


give and take

by Anonymous



Category: X1 (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	give and take

Yohan puts his arms over Hangyul’s shoulders and kisses him hard once he gets the door unlocked.

“Want you,” Yohan says against his mouth. 

“We’re still in the doorway,” Hangyul says with a laugh, and Yohan is disappointed to find that he has a point. 

Yohan detaches himself from Hangyul and pounces back onto him when they enter his bedroom. 

He pushes Hangyul onto the bed and straddles him, knees caging his waist, providing leverage to lean down and kiss him. He does just that, hands sprawled across Hangyul’s clothed chest for support. 

Hangyul’s mouth is warm and heavenly, and his lips seem to move against Yohan’s lips in just the right way the entire time. The sensation makes Yohan’s brain go a little mushy, and it intensifies at the sounds that their lips make when the kiss turns open-mouthed and languid. 

They part for Hangyul to remove his shirt. He takes it off it easily, sliding it over his head. 

“I bet I can make a shot from here,” Hangyul says, rolling the fabric up into a ball. 

“Sure you will,” Yohan agrees, snickering at Hangyul’s determination. He watches with bated breath as Hangyul chucks his shirt into the laundry basket next to the door. 

Yohan lets out a small cheer when Hangyul’s attempt is successful and leans back down to give him a congratulatory kiss. 

He feels Hangyul smiling against his mouth, chuckling at Yohan’s enthusiasm. 

Yohan touches Hangyul freely, roaming Hangyul’s body with his hands wherever he pleased. His chest is especially sensitive, based on his sounds. 

Yohan restricts his fingers to that area until Hangyul shudders and grabs his wrists. 

“What?” Yohan asks. 

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” Hangyul mumbles bashfully. 

“Ah,” Yohan says. He bites his lip to restrict his grin. “But that doesn’t sound like a problem at all?” 

“Shut up. Please,” Hangyul says and guides Yohan back in for a kiss, placing a hand on the nape of his neck. 

With his other hand, Hangyul fumbles with Yohan’s dress shirt. He undoes some of the buttons, and manages to reveal Yohan’s chest, but his impatience shows with how hard he’s tugging on the fabric halfway. 

Yohan is a little concerned at the state of his expensive shirt, but he’s even more worried about how turned on he would still be if Hangyul ends up ripping his shirt wide open. 

“Stupid buttons,” Hangyul grumbles against his mouth. “I hate these things.” 

Yohan has to lean back and let out a small laugh, amused. “You did tell me to dress nicely.” With a spare hand, he helps Hangyul with the buttons. 

Unfastening the last button, Hangyul holds the shirt so that Yohan can get his arms out of the sleeves. 

Once he’s bared from the waist up, Hangyul works on getting him out of his pants. Yohan does the same, unfastening Hangyul’s very nice dress pants. He gets distracted by the line of Hangyul’s cock and works to take it out as fast as he can. 

With some effort, they’re both naked. Yohan is especially sensitive, shuddering when their bare cocks brush against each other. He thinks about aligning their hips just right and grinding against each other until come, but the idea is quickly thrown out when Hangyul reaches between them to stroke Yohan’s cock. 

Hangyul slides his palm along the length of Yohan’s cock once and Yohan bucks his hips into the touch, seeking more friction. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and holds it as he watches Hangyul. Maintaining the slow pace, Hangyul repeats the motion, curling his fist tighter. 

He takes his hand away on an upstroke and leaves Yohan to thrust into nothing but air. 

“I really want to eat you out,” Hangyul tells him. 

“Okay,” Yohan agrees quickly. He adds, “but you have to let me do something, too.” 

“You won’t be able to do anything, though,” Hangyul says with a terrifying smirk. “But alright.” 

Their position takes a little bit of fumbling and quiet laughter that eventually dies because Yohan turns himself around. He can’t see Hangyul’s face anymore and feels vulnerable, but Hangyul touches the small of his back briefly, grounding him. 

Yohan lowers himself but keeps his ass raised. He shudders when he hears and feels Hangyul placing kisses on the backs of his thighs and the curve of his ass. 

Hangyul squeezes him and spreads him apart both hands. He places the pad of his thumb to where Yohan is exposed and rubs teasing circles around his rim. 

“Oh my god,” Yohan chokes out. Hangyul’s finger is dry, but Yohan is desperate enough to not mind if Hangyul pushes it inside without any lube. 

“What happened to you wanting to do something? Changed your mind?” Hangyul asks playfully.

“No...” Yohan bites his lip and reaches for Hangyul’s cock in front of him, hard and leaking against his abdomen. Yohan wraps his fingers around Hangyul and pumps him slowly, thinking of what he should do.

He settles on putting his mouth to use, licking a stripe along Hangyul’s dick and laying the flat of his tongue on the head of his cock.

Hangyul seems to like that, lifting his hips slightly to encourage Yohan to take him deeper.

Yohan relaxes his throat, Hangyul’s cock filling up his mouth, but then Hangyul runs his tongue across Yohan’s hole and Yohan pulls back and gasps. “Hangyul...” 

“Mm?” Hangyul makes a sound that Yohan is barely able to respond to, overwhelmed with the other’s mouth. Hangyul uses one hand to squeeze Yohan’s ass, keeping him exposed, and the other to hold his waist still. 

However, it’s impossible for Yohan to keep still, growing more restless the longer Hangyul works his tongue. He occasionally pushes back against Hangyul’s face and feels Hangyul’s fingertips dig into his skin even deeper. 

“Feels so good,” Yohan cries, arching his spine. 

He’s so lost in his own pleasure that he remembers he hasn’t even done much to Hangyul yet, the other’s cock hard and wet with Yohan’s spit against his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Yohan curses. He’s trembling but gets an idea, taking one of Hangyul’s thighs in his palm, feels the tight muscles flex beneath his fingers when he squeezes it. 

He lifts Hangyul’s leg slightly. Hesitantly, Yohan cups Hangyul’s balls and places a finger between his cheeks. 

This time, Hangyul is the one who makes a soft sound from the back of his throat. He lifts his hips, making Yohan slide his finger that was once still. 

Yohan takes Hangyul’s bent leg and places it back down on the bed. Hangyul easily picks up the hint and spreads his own legs. 

“Like this?” Yohan asks. 

He rubs along Hangyul’s dry hole with two fingers and it’s enough for Hangyul to pull back and whimper, releasing a small sound but it sends a trail of fire up Yohan’s spine. 

“Yeah,” Hangyul encourages. 

“We need lube,” Yohan says, and braces himself for the loss of Hangyul’s mouth. 

Yohan’s ass goes cold as he waddles to the drawers from across the room. He rummages through a random drawer and rushes back to the bed once he fishes out the bottle of lube. 

Hangyul is still laying on the bed when Yohan returns, but he’s clearly restless. He sits up. “Do you want to switch?” he asks. 

“Do you?” Yohan raises his brows. 

“Yes, please,” Hangyul nods. 

Yohan lies down and Hangyul straddles him, similar to the position from earlier. Hangyul has a lovely flush from his face down to his chest and Yohan figures that he is probably in a similar state himself. 

Hangyul takes the lube first and squeezes some out before he passes the bottle to Yohan. 

“Oh,” Yohan breathes out when Hangyul touches runs a cold, wet palm over his cock. His palm eventually heats up as Hangyul curls his hand into a fist, and Yohan can’t help but thrust into the newfound heat. 

Yohan takes the lube and coats his own fingers with it. He smears the excess across Hangyul’s hole, carefully watches, with rapt fascination, how Hangyul lowers himself to grind against Yohan’s chest. He seems to catch himself right after, though, quickly lifting his hips for Yohan’s access. 

It’s rare for Hangyul to be so desperate, or even show it. Yohan is dizzy with newfound power and arousal. He slowly pushes a finger inside Hangyul and gauges his reaction. 

“Another, please,” Hangyul requests, and Yohan follows through, slipping one more finger inside.

His fingers aren’t particularly long but they are thick, the stretch apparent once Yohan works him open with three fingers. He pushes in at a good angle and Hangyul shakes and tightens around him.

“Ahh...”

“Okay?” Yohan asks. He adjusts his wrist a little and pushes in again, against Hangyul’s prostate.

“Good. Feels so good,” he says before putting his lips on Yohan’s cock. The sudden warm and wet contact startles Yohan enough for him to accidentally thrust into Hangyul’s mouth. 

Hangyul doesn’t seem to mind, briefly pulling back for breath and sinking his head back down, hollowing out his cheeks.

Yohan is close. He feels it, heat pooling low in his belly, and Hangyul’s mouth is all to blame. He continues fucking Hangyul with his fingers, who continuously moves his hips and grows more responsive the more Yohan touches him, until he comes, his cock easily sliding out of Hangyul’s mouth.

Yohan’s brain is extremely fuzzy but he has enough strength to sit up and roll Hangyul over so he’d be lying on his back. Yohan settles himself between Hangyul’s legs. Hangyul is more than ruined. His hair is messy, lips shining with spit, body adorned with a thin layer of sweat, and his ass stretched and wet with lube.

Hangyul is still hard, cock pressed against his stomach. Yohan bends down to place a kiss on his inner thigh before taking his cock in his fist.

“Oh,” Hangyul shakily breathes out when Yohan begins stroking him. 

Yohan pumps him quickly and the moans Hangyul releases are breathy and sweet, mixed with the low sounds he lets out from his throat, close to a satisfied hum. He only gets louder once he’s close, lets Yohan know by lightly touching his wrist. 

Hangyul comes over Yohan’s hand and his own stomach, shaking slightly from the intensity of his orgasm. He works Hangyul through it, stroking until he softens in Yohan’s palm. 

“Too much,” Hangyul weakly pushes Yohan away once he’s too sensitive and takes a deep breath. Yohan lets him cool off, even though own body is quick to recover and he’s now buzzing with energy. 

Hangyul smacks his lips and winces at the taste. “Gross.” 

“You swallowed it all, you monster!” 

“I’m a monster? You jumped on me before I even got my shoes off!” Hangyul exclaims at the ceiling, too weak to even turn towards Yohan. 

Yohan would have found amusement in this, but instead he groans. “Let’s shower,” he says, and drags Hangyul to the bathroom. Yohan makes sure to steal multiple kisses after Hangyul brushes his teeth. 

Hangyul’s idea of romance is somewhat traditional; a fancy dinner wearing nice clothes, just like tonight. It’s a concept that Yohan personally feels out-of-place participating in, but he doesn’t mind partaking in it if it makes Hangyul happy. 

Yohan’s own idea of romance seems a little silly in retrospect, but the good part is that Hangyul allows him to indulge in it pretty much whenever he wants: a movie, or anything in general, in the comfort of each other. Yohan thinks that may be the most important part, their proximity. 

Hangyul looks more familiar once he’s changed into something casual, an old graphic tee with gray sweatpants, and a pair of thick-framed glasses resting on his nose bridge. His hair is wet and flat against his own forehead, cleaned of all the product he applied beforehand. His skin is dewy and soft from the shower when Yohan feels his cheek with the back of his palm. 

Yohan glances over at his boyfriend and slides his glasses off of his face so they wouldn’t leave too much of a harsh imprint on his nose. Hangyul scrunches his face up and Yohan makes a kind of high-pitched squeak. 

“Are you okay?” Hangyul asks. 

“Sorry. You’re just too cute,” Yohan whispers. 

Hangyul rolls his eyes and frowns. “I am not cute,” he says and lays his head on Yohan’s shoulder. Yohan pulls up a movie on his laptop and presses play. 

Eventually, Hangyul falls asleep. Yohan doesn’t find any offense if Hangyul isn’t awake for his movies, especially after a long day and sex. But he figures he should stop the movie because it’s less fun when Hangyul isn’t awake to make snarky side comments and he’s getting pretty sleepy himself. 

Yohan puts his laptop away and lies down, next to Hangyul. There’s a slight space between them that Yohan notices but doesn’t think too much over because he’s out like a light once his head meets his pillow. 

Yohan’s eyes open again and he doesn’t know what time it is, except that it must be very early because he can’t see anything. He feels something, though, a blob of warmth against his chest, a body against his own. 

Yohan adjusts his position so that his chin isn’t digging into the top of Hangyul’s head. He takes a breath and smells his own soap and shampoo, holding Hangyul closer. 

Yohan smiles. 

His boyfriend is totally cute.


End file.
